Innosence lost yet misery loves company
by Tanis Ryuu
Summary: Something has entered the forest realm of Amalthia, the once woman, now love-less unicorn. The tainted presence is disturbing the animals of the wood. it is finished by now, but it still an interesting read. luvs, Tanis
1. Default Chapter

Teaser

It really isn't funny how ya get this frikkn brilliant idea, then you're passing thru the library and read

your frikkn brilliant idea in a book some ELSE is now making millions on. The Last frikkn Unicorn

belongs to that dude who wrote it first. thanks a lot...

* * *

A sharp jab in her side tosses her eyes open lazily. The female glares over at her mate.

He is looking in another direction, though. She rolls her sunblinded eyes, then closes them to

find her dreams once again. Another sharp poke from the male snaps the female back to

consiousness. She bites his wing in irritation. He glares at her from the corner of his red eyes,

then points ahead of them with his leathery wing tipped with a single claw. Among the vegetation growing down to the sky, there is a shockingly

white creature pacing slowly across the slight clearing.The Femalebatsquints and attempts to focus her

smarting day light vision. It's just a mare. A lovely snow white mare, but a stupid horse just the same. The female groans inwardly. He woke her up because he was checking out another species! Her eyes drift lazily closed: then snap right back awake once more. Hold on a moment! Mares do NOT have

cloven hoofs! The female twists her furry body so she's looking at the mare right side up, instead of

upside down. Her footing on the branch above her slackens momentarily while she steadies her

shifting weight. The sky is above and the grass grows upwards once more. The male leans in

very close to her head and whispers, barley audibly,

"It's Her..."

A tell-tale trait blazes rodlike from her forehead, parting delicate hairs and crowning all her glory, the

mare's true nature is revealed. The female bat nearly drops from her precarious perch under the tree

branch. She gasps, flapping her deamonic wings to stay up against the bark.

The unicorn's head jerks upright in their direction. The horn pinpoints their location as pure, blue

eyes catch the evesdropper's in a knowing glance. Both bats freeze. It feels as though she isreading their souls in a

single look. The two creatures tremble in the morning sunlight.Filled with terror, and guilt; they know they are unclean. Unworthy to

dwell in her presence...let alone sleep in her trees and eat of her goods...In shame, the pair take

to flight. Altitude carries them up and out of the Unicorn's sight, but the memory of their

encounter with Amalthia will not be forgotten in this life...as it is not yet over.


	2. Shadows can’t hide true Evil

The Last Unicorn belongs to the true author. Not me.

The Used is a great band. So is Jet, Taking Back Sunday, and

Shadows can't hide true Evil.

* * *

Rand's normal behavior is finally starting to piss her off again. Tanis snatches the bat out of the air and stuffs him in her carrying pouch. He hisses and screams, clawing feebly to escape the tough leather hide encasing him. She glances behind them, viewing the path of destruction caused by the starved flying rodent. Dead little Birdy bodieslitter their wake. The girl cringes, then smacks the bat through the hide casing.

"You can be SO stupid sometimes, Rand."

_Shut up and let me out!_

"If you'll walk like a man I will."

_I'm hungry! you can't punish me for eating!_

"Deal, Rand, you're staying in there."

A stream of swear words follows her demands. Tanis smirks. The female bat took human form and this shape is rather hard to keep quiet. Her boots clink a little to obviously. Maybe she should invest in a pair that doesn't have so many buckles and other deliciously shiny objects adorning to them. But the boots match her leather outfit!However, the silver of the buckles aren't nearly as shockingly bright as her silver hair. Speaking of which, Tanis probably should try to take better care of it. The ends were starting to drag on the ground again.

Rand breaks her introverted-ness by biting her thru the sack. In response, Tanis unties the bag from its chain on her skirt, and then comences retalitation by bashing it against all the nearby trees. She easilylofts the bagged bat into a thicket; Tanis keeps walking. The familiar dark figure appears beside her, brambles and thorns haphazardly clinging to his cloak. Rand itches his head with sharp, claw-like nails, then punches Tanis' arm, a little harder thanaffectionately. She growls and shoves him against a boulder alongside the trail. He laughs before he wipes the blood from the scratch on his cheek.

"If I didn't love you so much, I'd drain you here and now."

"As if. I'd certainly get a good laughletting you try. How did the birdies taste?"

"You know I hate fowl, desperate as i am, they still taste terrible. Did you see me catch the squirrel though?"

"It was already dead before you got to it."

"So...I still caught it..."

Tanis rolls her eyes.Rand's arm enclosed in black silk drapes itself across her thin shoulders. Slim lips press against her cheek: sharp incisors adding abnormal pressure to the kiss. He growls playfully and runs the other hand up and down her bare arm.

"Easy Vampire-boy. We're wide out in the open. The unicorn could see us at any time. She has alreadysensed all the deaths you caused back there. We can't stop to mess around: she's gonna want our necks."

"So that's why you're walking so frikk'n fast."

"Der..."

Rand grins wide and scoops Tanis up around the waist. She squeals and pokes at him to let her down, but doesn't struggle too much. He runs easily down the path a ways; then he nabs a clearing to play with his favorite possession.

* * *

Rand is sort of an idiot, but that's why I love him.

Ok, I'm a vampire in the story. I couldn't resist...I love vampires!

laterz

luvs

Tanis


	3. Amalthia is on the attack

The Last Unicorn isn't mine. Amalthia isn't mine.

Rand and Tanis are, though.

Amalthia is on the Attack

* * *

Tanis leans closer over the tablet. The parchment still lies blankly under the candle's haunting blush. This setting is technically perfect: a blanket around her slumped shoulders, the camp fire spurts lazy, short-lived flames, and the man she loves is asleep in her lap. Her creative aura soars in shimmering purples around the girl...the poetry _should _just pour out of her pen.

Alas, curse youwriter's block! Tanisrips outthe page from its bindings and holds it up against thetallest finger tipsof the fire. Nothing. Not one reaction from the victim. The threat of killing the parchment does not scare an idea from the vacant surface. She wrinkles her face in disgust, then chucks her entire poetrybook across the clearing.Shepicks up thecandle from its resting place in the soil. Her lips form to extinguish the light, but the candle fights back against the inevitable by dripping a hot bead of melted wax onto her hand. It burns momentarily untilhardening in the cold night.

A prank solidifies behind her eyes in a glimmer of wickedness. Revealing her fangs in a sardonic smirk, the girl glances down at the dark, sleeping beauty on her legs. Delicate, loving fingers tilt the candle over the lover's forehead and an affectionate stream of sweltering hot wax smothers his face in a blistering, solidifying blanket.

* * *

My birds...who has done this to my birds?

Unsure hoofs lead the heart-sick unicorn further down the natural path, careful not to tread on the hour old corpses. More death greets her tearing eyes. Their broken little bodies are empty of life blood. What monster drinks the blood of another and leaves the shell to rot?

The only unicorn capable of crying does so. It hurts to see this...brutal mortality. Just then, as though echoing her internal termoil,there's a scream that rings through the trees.

* * *

"Shut up, you big baby! You'll give away our position."

Rand has rolled over and is smothering his head in the dirt inthepractice of cooling the scorch occurring on his moon-paled flesh.

_"I HATE YOU!"_

"Oh shut up. You do not."

Tanis reaches out to help remove some of the transparent pain, but he slaps her hand away. She stands up and kicks him in the ribs.Rand stands up too, eyes blazing red. Any otherperson would tremble at the glower received from this pissed off vampire, but Tanis laughs and sits back down. She doesn't have enough energy to stay upright, so the giggles force her onto her back. Rand watches, face twisting in rage.

"You're an idiot."

She laughs harder after his declaration. His facedrifts into a pout when he begins to poke at the wax casing on his forehead. Without the use of a mirror, Rand has torumage throughthe damagewith gloved fingers.

"You got it in my _hair_."

Tanis rolls back and forth in painful mirth. She's clutching her middle tightly; it's hard to draw adequate breath. The male vampire watches her momentarily. His anger is melting steadily. Rand's pain is worth watching her this happy. Under the influence of jellied emotions and testosterone, Rand kneels down beside his morosed mate and kisses her.

Silence fills the clearing as saliva and affection is exchanged. The kiss is broken when Amalthia screams her fury in finding the duo. Planting both back hoofs into Rand's stomach is quite enough to lift him up off the girl and land him into the fire.

_RUN! I'll hold him here. Get yourself as far from this cretin as possilbe!_

The unicorn yells to Tanis.

Tanis' eyes are wide in terror. _THE UNICORN IS TRYING TO KILL RAND! _

* * *

_GO HORSIE CHIC!_

hahahhahahhahahhahah lol rotfl

laterz

luvs

tanis


	4. Earth's loss of Innocence

The last unicorn is a great book and movie that's NOT MINE….

Ok, Rand is on fire (kina sorta), the Unicorn is charging, and Tanis is confused (what else is new?) and the author is excited to get on with it….just making sure the reader is up to date…

Earth's loss of innocence

* * *

_Run you foolish girl!_

"um…huh?"

_Should _anything intelligent be said at a time like this? Rand is screaming like the little girl he is (his cape is aflame), Amalthia (the supposed enemy) has the notion that Tanis' virginity is at stake, and Tanis doesn't want to leave whilst her mate is pummeled to a pulp. The girl tries to gainAmalthia's attention,

"My Lady?"

_"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Rand is definitely in touch with his inner female child.

Any other opponent besides Amalthia would be facing the wrath of an ancient Vampire, but the unicorn's style of attack is nothing Rand is used to. To top it all off, she's a woman! He can't hurt a girl…his mother would be so upset. His cape billows around him as he rolls, dodges, and dives around the clearing.Several shrill screams from the pearly throat of the immortal mare cause both vampires to cringeduringher outbursts. Randwould liketo transform into the flying rodent to escape,but a hoof connects to his arm, snapping the partial wing near the elbow. He can't fly now...

The agony of thebroken apendage wieghs him down but for a moment. Rand is up on his feet,setting his arm on his own power.Pain is temporary. Pride is forever. Rand kneels back down and begs for mercy.

**(A.N: interruption Rand: "Shut up, Tanis and save me already!")**

_What did I say about pride?_

"Lady Amalthia! My Lady, please hear me out…don'tkill him. He is my companion...andI love him."

_Youthink your soul is savewith Belzebub? Young girl, in this, the turn of killing this monster, I do you a favor-_

"NO! No, by killing him, you will surely kill me, too."

_He possessess your Soul..._

"Erm…sure."

_I exact revenge for the deaths of my friends. This…this creature murdered them for…sport._

"I was hungry?"

Rand's squeak was hardly audible under the throaty outrage. Tossing her mane and flicking a whip-tail of resentment, the queen of the wood advances on her quarry.

This was the real deal. She is charging…!…Amalthia was going to end Rand's life at the point of her stalved headto create aBlood sucking shish-kabob…

Casting aside an innocent bystander damsel-in-distress charade, Tanis throws her body over that of the battered lover laying on the terf. The unicorn snorts in disgusted surprise, rearing sharply midstride.

_Move, girl! I will not hesitate further, only kill you both._

The white mare's words hold no trace of warning. Itis a statement of a likely future.

"Tanis,stand aside!"

"No. This is a ridiculous fight that doesn't need to take place.Amalthia, please, I am just as lewd asThis creatureis.Maybe you can't sense my nature because I am younger than him, but Rand and I are the same. We're both Vam-"

"Don't tell her, Tan!"

"We're vampires, Lady. Rand is my mate and lover. We were traveling through your woods to find sanctuary-"

_Silence…I will hear no more. Tanis, you cannot hide your true essencefrom the pure in heart. You are no morecorrupted by his taintthan I. Stand aside; i will only say this once more...I will let you live, Tanis.He, however, must atone for the death of my refugees._

" THEN I WILL DIE, TOO!"

Like an echo on the wind, a whisper of the past pierces a heart long in forgetting. Had notAmalthia's ownlips uttered those same words once? Shmendrick. That's a name she had pushed from herthoughts ages ago. Shmendrick remembered Amalthia's true form while the woman's Love for a mortal man had blinded her to it. _Please, please don't change me back! I'm not a unicorn…I'm a woman. Lir, Lir, I'm a woman and I Love you…_Lir is mortal and will die one day…_THEN I WILL DIE TOO!_

But it was not meant to be.

_Lir, my heartremembers you...achesfor you. _

_I haven't forgotten. _

_I remember. _

_I remember you…your memory will last forever. _

…_In my immortal Heart. _

_I remember…_

The live coals of the scattered camp fire take advantage of silence to pop their depleting heat up into cold night wind.

"You remember what, Lady?"

The unicorn's eyes fill with starlight sapphires shine down on the worn out duo. The vampiresrecoil, criminals awaiting the inevitable verdict. Tanis' limelit eyesmeet the mare's stare, and the vampiress cannot suppress tears of her own. The Lady's soul is wailing. Deep sorrows had befallen this magnificent creature.As a unicorn's time is forever; no one can share her pain with her. No one can understand the sweltering anguish of imortality with outthe one youLove.

_Lady Amalthia…would you force Tanis to understand what you are going through?…_

The girlleans gently toward the lowered head. Unicorns are not supposed to cry…or feel pain…or…regret…and yet this eternal mare has sorrow dripping from her furlined eyelids.

"Tanis?"

She signals Rand to remain where he is. And shut up ...The whisper is meant for the mare's ears alone,

"My Lady?"

A single touch is like lightening to both recipients. The immortal gasps as an icy flow of corruption washes over her in an avalanche of filth. Like wise, Tanis cringes in pain from the purity flooding her senses with turmoil. Delicious…yet repulsive. The girl severs the connection. They Hold eachother's gaze for a moment.The forehead of the innocent buries againstTanis' shoulder. With the spiral horn pressed close to her ear, Tanis strokes the neck and face of Amalthia, meshing dark and light into silverous union.The two immortals wrap themselves together under a blanket of Yin and Yang empathy.

Rand sits back, brow furrowed. If this unicorn can lament over heartache, what is left i n this world to lose? Earth is finally raped of innocence. Existance of all is defiled, foul, and cruely cheated. Unicorns are the last pure relics of life. Guardian over all; perpetual servitude to any.

Discouragenot the way of the Fates. They pull in a fresh future in their hollow nets. Do not Weep for the past. Its time is done with. The end comes far too quickly for any one of us to comprehend. Purety ceases to exist. and unicorns do cry. Vampires do Love.

Fires of the child like past die slowly into the embers of the monotonous tomorrow.

* * *

Chills 

I love it when my hands to this! Yea!

luvs

Tanis


	5. Now What?

I couldn't leave with a sucky ending like that, so I'm calling upon the subspace pocket of **Trix are for kids** to open up a better ending that sums all the angst together in a much less cynical arena.

Fin chapter begins and ends here…and don't come after me. I disclaim here and now on Amalthia...but Rand and Tanis are soooo freakin MINE!

NOW WHAT?

* * *

Her hoofs s ink into the moss beside the stream beds.She isserenly overseeingthe impuredepart her realm. They are forbidden to cross the shadow cast from the canopy of her trees at the edge of the forest. 

Thevampire'sarms brush one another's gently. Rand shoves his vampiress into a stone road marker, thenruns ahead of her asTanisyellsfor revenge.

What of their future? If they trust one another a promising sunrise may yetcovera world of filth.Can their evil combine to forge an entity thatin incabapble of defete?

_The heart will not forget when love is true. A mind may be manipulated by mundane corruption. Through the fog and gray clouds shading the way, always consult the heart. A heart given in devotion is unable to fabricate untruth, Tanis. _

_Rand and yourself will survivethe loss of innocenseif you stay together. Just as the world needs unicorns for their fictitious hope, mankind also needs a dark shadow to show what will come to pass. Men look to the unicorn for peace and solace. Vampires are there to force them to beware and prepare for a sweeter tomorrow. _

* * *

The world needs Vamps cuz they rock! Lol….luv vampires…..yummm…. 

Now,

Gwyn15, thank you for your commentary on the first of this. You were the first review on this and it meant a lot to know someone appreciated what I wrote.

"Dude", I don't know if you read any more than you did, but I'll take it as a compliment that my story gave your butt a hicky…

RippowamRaptor it's not so funny towards the end, but heck, I gotta add some reality in this some time.

Thanks you guys for reading and letting me know what you thought.

laterz

luvs

Tanis Ryuu


End file.
